


Last call

by Melitot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Self-Sacrifice, Tony Feels, flying with a bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Pepper isn't answering the phone.</i><br/>Iron Man goes to save the world (for the last time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last call

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ultima chiamata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509699) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Translation of my own work. Beta-read by the wonderful [LordRandallsLady](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1676388/LordRandallsLady) ♥
> 
> My take on Tony's feeling during that "last" flight :) Embarassingly short, but I hope you like it anyway.

 

The end is the epitome of his life – swift, improvised, brilliant – because who else would think to go down by riding a nuke? And if in the meantime he saves half of America, even better. Tony Stark is the best in everything.

Pepper isn't answering the phone.

The tower they built together draws near, is before him; he must veer. Now!

And he manages it. Masterly manouevre: friends and foes will be talking about it for decades – _centuries_ , through all the damn Nine Realms. And the woman he loves...

The breach. The darkness. And beyond–

Tony opens his eyes wide. The missile continues alone, through the void and the desolation. JARVIS is silent, while Pepper...

Pepper has not answered.

 


End file.
